Albus Potter and The Next Generation
by DragonGlass
Summary: The story of the next generation of Harry Potter. Oh, and Scorpius has a twin sister, Ares. Albus isn't THE main character, it focus on him, Rose, Scorpius and Ares. There are also more important characters, but they are the main ones. Rating will probably go up. T is a little high for now, but I'm trying to be on the safe side. Eventual Rose x Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter… nor will I ever… probably.**

…

"I WONT BE IN SLYTHERIN!" yelled the dark haired boy.

The girl with long curly red hair on the other side of the compartment let out a chuckle. "I was only joking Albus. You know what Uncle Harry said, you get a say in which house you go in."

"Yeah, yeah Rose… your probably right," he said not entirely convinced.

Just as Rose was about to reply, the compartment door cracked open and a blond head poked through. "Hey, my sister and I were looking for a compartment, but yours is the only one left. Ca-" He was cut off by a girl with shoulder length blond hair the same age as him ripping open the door.

"Just sit down will ya?" She then sat down next to Rose, and mumbled, "Ares."

"Huh?" Al asked.

"It's her name, Ares Malfoy," said the blond boy as he sat next down to Al. "I'm the other half, Scorpius."

"Soo… you're Twins?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

 _I can see that_ thought Rose, _same platinum blond hair, same cool grey eyes_. "Well I'm-"

"Rose Weasley," Ares finished. She turned to Al, "and you're Albus Potter." They looked at her surprised. "Your parents are kind of famous. Not to mention they hat ours. Why don't we end that here?"

"You mean try to be friends?" Al asked as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

"We can try," said Rose before he could take it any further. "So what house do you all want to be in? Al and I wanna be in Gryffindor. Or I could live with Ravenclaw" She said. "But if you ask me Al is gonna be in Slytherin." She added in a feigned whisper.

"Hey!" Al Yelled. Rose erupted in to laughter.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" asked Scorpius. "It's where I want and Ares will probably go there too."

"To be honest I could care less where I end up." Ares said bored.

Scorpius stopped and turned to look at her with a heartbroken look on his face. "But what if it isn't the same house as me? We've always been together."

"I want to be in the same house as you too, but does it need to be in Slytherin?"

"YES!" That's where our parents and grandparents went and it's where we should go too!" he yelled.

"Whatever"

Scorpius crossed his arms and huffed in defeat, but it was all forgotten when the trolley came to their door. "Food from the trolley?" the lady pushing the cart asked.

…

20 chocolate frogs and 10 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavered Beans later, Rose spoke. "What do you two think of Quidditch?" For the first time, Ares seemed to take interest in the conversation.

"I Love playing Quidditch," she said with a genuine smile on her face. Then it turned sadistic. "I play beater, it can be fun to knock people of their brooms."

Surprisingly… Rose agreed," I play beater when we play at The Burrow, it's good for getting my anger at my brother Hugo out."

"Really Daisy, I understand my sister, but I didn't take you for a psychopath as well." Scorpius said with a smirk on his face. While Rose seemed to take offence, Ares smiled and seemed to take it as a compliment..

"IT'S ROSE," Rose yelled.

Scorpius laughed. "Anyway, I enjoy playing keeper," he said.

"I play seeker like my dad," Al said. "Shame we can't play until next year though." He received a unanimous agreement from the compartment.

"We can next year though,

"You guys watch professional Quidditch?" Ares asked.

"Duh" said Rose. "My aunt and his mother, same person by the way, played for the Holyhead Harpies. We root for them."

"Really?" asked Ares. "We root for the Chudley Cannons."

"Seriously? You mean the team that has just about never won a match?"

"Yeah! Their still a great team!" yelled Scorpius.

"Just because they don't win doesn't mean they don't have good players!" Ares added.

"Merlin, you two are worse than dad," Rose sighed.

Before the Malfoys could retaliate the compartment door slid open and in walked a 7th year boy with short brown hair. "Hey I'm Jason Wood, Head boy; we will be arriving soon so get dressed." He then walked out.

"Well, let's get going," said Scorpius.

…

"Firs' years, this way!" called the mountain named Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," called Rose.

"Hello Rosie. Al. How are you two doing?" he asked. **(Imagine he is using an accent, I just can't be bothered to write it)**

"Good, can we get on your boat?" Rose asked.

"Of Course." He then noticed the two blonds with them. "And who are you two," he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm Scorpius, and this is my sister Ares, we're Malfoys." Scorpius said nervously.

"Well, I knew your father he was-"

"A git," Ares finished. "We know what he was like in school. He's told us plenty of stories of his time here. I especially like the one where he provoked a hippogriff. I would have loved to see that." She said with a grin. "Anyway he isn't like that now and neither are we."

"Good to hear," Hagrid said skeptically.

…

"Woah," the four of them coursed as they approached the castle.

"It's… incredible," said Rose in awe of the sheer size of the school.

"It is impressive," Ares admitted.

"We get of here," said Hagrid. They entered a long tunnel that seemed to take them underneath the castle. A while after they came out onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle, with a large wooden door in front of them. Hagrid knocked three times and the door immediately opened with a man with dark hair standing in the doorway. "I'm Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house. He said with a smile. He then turned to Hagrid. "I can take them from here. Come on First years lets go."

…

 **And here is chapter one. Was it good? I feel like I didn't portray the characters in the way I thought they were going to be in my head. Next chapter we will be getting more of an insight on their personalities with the sorting hat. Another OC will appear soon… but I'm not sure exactly where she will fit in yet. Where do you think they will end up? I think I know, but it might change when I'm writing it.**

 **I also would like to apologize in advance for any misuse of language. I am form The U.S., so the English accent is quite foreign to me. I get most of it from reading other fanfics about Rose and Scorpius. You can see I didn't even try with Hagrid. You probably figured out by now that I can be quite lazy.**

 **Speaking of Rose and Scorpius that is the only paring that I will tell you about, the rest you just need to find out on your own. Also romance won't start until probably 4** **th** **or 5th year; it may be hinted at but won't be a huge part.**

 **Speaking of years, that brings me to another topic. I'm not sure how I will structure this. I know the next chapter will be the sorting, but after that I'm not sure. I might just skim though the first few years, or I might go all out. I might even just skip them entirely, which I'd rather not. I dunno, what do you think. Maybe you can mention your opinion in when you review and Fav/Follow hmm?**

 **PS. About Ares' name, I know my Fairy Tail fic has one named Aerys… but by the time I realized it was already stuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! A new chapter! I was busy over the summer… I wasn't sure what houses they would put in… I forgot about it… and it just recently reappeared in my head… Without Further Ado… Let's Go!**

…

Chapter 2

"Malfoy, Areys" called the voice of McGonagall, the headmaster of the school. An uncertain 11-year-old girl walked up to the stool at the end of the great hall, and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

 _A Malfoy ehh… you'd do well in Slytherin… but there is another house that would suit you better…_ Before she had a chance to respond, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A silence enveloped the entire great hall… no clapping… no nothing… everyone stared with expressions of shock on their faces. Well, all except for Ares… She had a triumphant smile on her face as she took of the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Murmurs began to fill great hall. "Malfoy, Scorpius" called McGonagall.

…

 _I…_ Scorpius couldn't think clearly as he walked up to the hat… he had never been so shocked in his life. He sat down… and the hat was dropped on his head.

 _Hmm… you're a difficult one… your sister was easy… though your ambition is more pronounced than hers... you also have a certain fire buried in there…_ The hat said into his head. _If I don't get into Slytherin my dad will kill me… both of us can't end up in Gryffindor…_ Scorpius pleaded. _You say you prefer Slytherin… which I don't doubt… but your pull towards your sister makes me think "_ GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius was shocked… He and Ares would be disowned for sure… Though the rest of the castle was shocked… Scorpius was more so than the rest of the castle combined.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his sister. "What makes you so happy?" he snapped at his sister's grin.

"We both ended up in Gryffindor… I find it rather hilarious… considering our family…"

"We're dead," he deadpanned to her.

"Mom and Dad won't care… they put their stupid house bias away a long time ago" Ares said dismissively.

"I know… But what about grandfather…"

That certainly caught her attention… "Fuck…" She mumbled under her breath as she looked at the table…

The Head master's call of "Potter, Albus" stirred them from their grieving and they looked up to see him sorted.

…

He could feel the sweat dripping off of his skin… It was like this since the hat sang its song. No one noticed, of course, due to the shock still not having worn off from earlier. Yet the shock of the Malfoy's sorting completely went over his head… as his upcoming sorting was consuming his every thought.

"Potter, Albus"

 _Merlin…_ he thought. _Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin…_ He repeated this over and over in his head until he sat on the stool… and prepared to persuade the hat… Fortunately… he didn't need to… as the moment the hat touched his head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Relief came as a tidal wave… as a smile crept onto his face… Applause roared from the Gryffindor table: he heard his brother yell some form of encouragement… and he looked to see Scorpius and Ares smiling… but with a hint of sadness… he went to see what was wrong…

"Welcome" said Scorpius, as Albus sat next to James, who was surprisingly close to the Malfoys.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Albus.

Before they could respond, James cut in, "don't feel sorry for them… they are just down because they don't get to sit with the rest of the stupid snakes," he said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up git" Ares said bitterly.

"Guys… Calm down" Albus pleaded.

"Your defending them?" James asked wounded. "They're Malfoys!"

"So?" Albus asked… knowing the answer.

"Their dad bullied our parents the entire time they were at school! Not to mention that he was a dea-"

"He Is nothing like that anymore! Even if he was… we aren't him!" exclaimed Scorpius. "Just give us a ch-"

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall's voice interrupted. They all looked at each other, and silently agreed that their argument could wait until Rose joined in.

…

 _A Weasley eh? You breed like rabbits_ The hat said.

 _Hey!_ Rose thought. _Stop insulting my family and sort me already!_

 _A temper… my first thought would be Gryffindor… but I sense something else… Cunning?_

 _You can't mean Slytherin!_

 _I think you would do very well there… but I can also sense intelligence… Unfortunately for Ravenclaw, I will have to do as I did with your Mother "_ GRYFFINDOR!"

In a flood of relief, Rose began to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, her relief was short lived. As when she sat next to Albus a war started around her.

"Rose!" yelled James. "Please tell my delusional brother that he shouldn't talk to these gits," he said gesturing to the Malfoys.

"We're right here!" yelled Ares.

"I spoke to them on the train… they aren't that bad," Rose said, bothered by the conflict.

"I'm done," James said throwing his arms in the air. "Just don't be surprised when they try to turn you into de-"

"James," Rose cut him off. "We'll be fine."

He didn't seem to care… as he walked over to the rest of their family… probably to tell them the "bad news."

"Prat" Ares said after he was gone.

"Don't say that..." Albus said sadly. "He means well… It'll take time for him to warm up to you… but in the end you'll love him." he said hopefully.

"Yeah right" Ares said sarcastically.

"So," Albus changed the subject, "What was bothering you two? Afraid your parents won't like you in Gryffindor?"

"It's not them," said Scorpius. "It's our grandfather."

"Oh," said Rose wide eyed. "I've read a bit about him… I hope he takes it well…"

"Somehow I doubt that…" Scorpius said sadly.

"Despite our parents turning away from blood purity…" Ares said "Lucius will hold onto it with his last breath…"

 _Ding Ding_. Every one look to the front of the hall to see McGonagall standing behind the podium. "Welcome to the first years… and welcome back everyone else… I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Bill Weasley!"

Every Potter and Weasley head in the room shot up in surprise. Not one of them knew that he would be teaching. He came into the hall from a door by the professor table. He bowed, gaining applause from the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Hagrid and Flitwick at the table.

"Now," McGonagall said, "Let the feast, and the new year, begin!"

…

 **I said something about an OC... Next chapter... Bill is a teacher? Well he is in my story…** **Will he actually stay for more than one year? Will Lucius boil Scorpius and Ares in a pot of cabbage? Will the readers Fav/Follow and Review? Will DragonGlass release a third chapter? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Update

**No, this isn't dead... I just got back in a HP mood... i'm gonna reread the books... then i'll start writing again... it won't take that long to read... trust me**

 **in the mean time... i made an original story on wattpad... lemme know what you think** 343781357

 **See you soon, DragonGlass**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok… I lied… I'm not going to finish reading the series before I start writing again… I'm gonna do a few chapters to establish some events in the first few years… then most of it will probably take place in 7** **th** **year… so… whoop dee do!**

…

Rose would be under selling it if she said she enjoyed her first few years of Hogwarts… She formed a group of four with the Malfoy twins… and her cousin Albus. They became fast friends with the Malfoys… though someone was weary about their friendship… James. He seemed to have it out for the twins… especially Ares… Not that she is fond of him either…Probably because they are both so similar… They both get angry very easily... scared by little… and are very cunning… Yes… you heard that right… their ability to pull of pranks and BS their way out of trouble would make any Slytherin proud… It's quite a shock Neither one got put into Slytherin. Then again… their tempers probably exclude them from that house… Say one thing about one of their friends and you'll be hexed into oblivion…

It is actually surprising… there are only a few people who really have a problem with it I. either family… Their Grandfather… Lucius… was appalled when he found out his grand kids were in Gryffindor… He was gonna march to Hogwarts and demand that they be transferred to Slytherin… Until he was stopped by Draco and Narcissa…

Ron was also an issue… he was grumbly whenever they came over… but he remained silent… Hermione may have had something to do with that.

Last year Rose and Ares managed to make Gryffindor Beaters… While Scorpius and Albus failed tryouts… Though the team was practically full already…

This year was the year that Hugo, Rose's brother, and Lily, Al's sister were to go to Hogwarts… in fact… their sorting is just about to begin…

…

"Potter, Lily" cried the sorting hat.

The youngest potter child ran up to the stool. _Ah! The last Potter child!_

"Yeah?" she said annoyed… She was rather tired that day… Funny enough for her… that day would change her life forever.

 _Hmm… You'd do well in any house… a brain to rival your cousin's (Rose)… a heart to rival your brother's (Albus), and ambition akin to Salazar himself… A very tough decision indeed…_

"Put me wherever you like! Just get on with it!" she yelled at the hat in her head.

 _You said wherever… looks like I finally get a chance to put a potter in_ "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent for a minute… until the Slytherin table burst into applause. "We got a Potter!" one of them yelled.

She wandered over to the table… trying to look happy… she sat down next to some other girl… who attempted to chat with her.

"Hey… I'm Nyx Lewis" the black-haired girl said with a grin.

"Yeah… You know who I am" She said with a frown… she vaguely remembered hearing her name being called… "Sorry… can I have a minute? This is a lot to take in…"

"That's fine… take all the time you need… I'm a muggle born… so I'm also a little out of place here…" she said patting her on the back…

GRYFFINDOR!

She looked up to see her cousin Hugo running down to the Gryffindor table… they had been inseparable… but now he's trying his hardest to avoid her gaze… She looks over at Rose… near the Malfoy's and Albus… The four of them try to smile… but still look a little sorry for her… the rest of her family stares at her in a state of shock… The worst is James… Who is looking at her with a hellish glare of betrayal…

…

 **Well… that was fun… I'll probably do a few more for third year… then I'll advance to Fifth… From there we will touch year six… and reach year seven where the bulk of the story will take place. Till then… Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll pluck out your eyes! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha!**


End file.
